Why Do You Eat It?
by yuinayuki
Summary: Sudah lama aku tidak memeluk Kakak. Hangat rasanya. Walaupun Kakak yang kupeluk sekarang bukan seseorang yang besar seperti ini. Tapi… bagiku, hangatnya berada dipelukan Kakak tak hilang. RnR? BLEACHVivariFest.


**BLEACH (C) Kubo Tite **

**Why Do You Eat It? (C) yuinayuki; Tite Kubo; judul asli dari manga-nya  
**

**.**

**For BLEACH Vivariation Festifal September :: Studi Karakter :: Inoue Orihime  
**

**Summary: **Sudah lama aku tidak memeluk Kakak. Hangat rasanya. Walaupun Kakak yang kupeluk sekarang bukan seseorang yang besar seperti ini. Tapi… bagiku, hangatnya berada dipelukan Kakak tak hilang. RnR? BLEACHVivariFest.

**Alasan:** Di volume satu, bab itu yang paling ngena. Pasti sakit jika tahu Kakak sendiri menyerang dan ingin membawa ikut mati bersama. T.T

**Don't like, don't read! **

* * *

Inoue Orihime menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke bawah jalan—ke sebuah taman. Dia melihat seseorang di sana, duduk di bangku taman. Segera saja Orihime menghampiri orang itu lalu menyapanya. "Selamat siang, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda berambut oranye itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. "I… Inoue! Nga… nga… ngapain di sini!"

Orihime tersenyum sambil menunjuk daun bawang. "Aku belanja bahan makanan. Kurosaki-kun ngapain di sini?" tanyanya kembali pada Ichigo. Saat Ichigo terlihat berpikir untuk menjawab apa, Orihime sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakang punggung Ichigo. "Kuchiki-san!" sapanya.

Kuchiki Rukia terlihat acuh tak acuh pada Orihime, kemudian Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu pada Rukia dan membuat gadis itu bersikap 'sangat manis' pada Orihime.

Ichigo melihat perban yang melilit bahu kanan Orihime. "Tanganmu kenapa? Jatuh lagi?"

Orihime menunjuk bahunya, sambil tersenyum dia menjawab, "Ehehe... nggak! Aku ditabrak!"

"Kok 'ehehe'? Itu kecelakaan! Harusnya lebih marah lagi, dong!" tegur Ichigo melihat Orihime yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Tapi, yang nabrak juga enggak sengaja, kok," sahut Orihime.

Sebuah lebam di kaki Orihime menarik perhatian Rukia, setelah mendapat izin dari Orihime, Rukia segera berjongkok dan melihat—memperhatikan lebam yang cukup besar itu. "Ini juga baru muncul tadi malam. Mungkin, aku terantuk sesuatu waktu tertabrak," terang Orihime memberikan penjelasan tentang lebam yang ada di kakinya. Orihime menunduk lalu berkata, "Kuchiki-san? Ada apa? Wajahmu menakutkan."

Rukia menjadi salah tingkah. "Ah, tidak. Kupikir… sepertinya sakit…"

"Hebat! Kamu bisa ngerti! Benar. Kakiku lebih sakit daripada perban ini!" seru Orihime sambil menunjuk perbannya.

Ichigo menegur lagi Orihime dan menyuruhnya ke pergi ke dokter untuk diperiksa. Tapi wajah Orihime terlihat malu-malu dan Ichigo menegurnya lagi.

Aku segera melihat arlojiku dan segera berlari pulang karena harus menonton acara lawak yang sebentar lagi dimulai. Bodoh sekali aku! Kurosaki-kun menawari untuk mengantarku tapi tanpa sadari kutolak karena kaget. Haah…

Tatsuki-chan datang ke apartemen pada malam hari dan membawakanku makanan. Aku menceritakan kejadian sore tadi pada Tatsuki-chan. Setelah itu, "Apa kau bodoh!" teriaknya. Aku menyangkal tapi Tatsuki-chan tetap mempertahankan kata 'bodoh' padaku. Dan menurut Tatsuki-chan, aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah ada di depan mata. Yaah, aku juga merasakannya.

Tatsuki-chan benar, memang tidak disangka Kurosaki-kun bisa langsung dekat dengan Kuchiki-san yang murid pindahan baru. Umm… kalau Tatsuki-chan sering ke _game center _bersama, Kuchiki-san juga tadi berduan di taman. Aku… berduan di taman bersama Kurosaki-kun?

Khayalanku ke mana-mana. Di taman. Berdua. Lomba lari internasional. Ada atletnya juga. Aku menang. Ada pistol yang ditodongkan padaku. Ah! Mengkhayal apa aku ini!

Zleb!

Eh? Suara apa itu? Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Enraku yang jatuh dari almari. Aku segera menghampiri Enraku dan melihat sayatan lebar memanjang di dekat matanya. Jahat… siapa yang melakukan ini!

Eh... apa itu… di tanganku… cairan apa itu? Rasanya… seperti darah…

Zleeb!

Akh! Dadaku… seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu.

Gelap.

**.**

Aku berdiam diri di sudut ruang apartemenku. Aku takut… _'A-apa yang terjadi…? Hantu besar itu… apa? Tu-tubuhku… ada di sana… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…! Apa aku sudah mati?' _mataku berkunang-kunang.., _'rantai ini apa? Sesak… sekali…'_ kutarik-tarik rantai yang ada di dadaku. 'Sesak sekali.' rantai ini… seolah mengikat.

Apa itu? I-itu... Tatsuki-chan! Hantu besar itu… '_Apa yang dia lakukan! Berhenti mencekiknya! Tatsuki-chan bisa mati! __Benar… kenapa aku bengong begini! Ha-harus kutolong!'_

Aku berlari mendekati hantu besar itu lalu mendorong lengan besarnya. Aku merasakan bahuku sakit. Aku tidak perduli. Segera kudekati Tatsuki-chan yang berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kupanggil nama Tatsuki-chan berkali-kali dan kuminta lari pergi untuk menghindari hantu besar itu. Tapi kenapa Tatsuki-chan tidak menoleh… melirikpun tidak.

Tiba-tiba hantu besar itu berkata, "Percuma Orihime. Gadis ini sudah takkan bisa mendengar suara kita dan melihat wujud kita…"

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku…?" aku tak mengenal hantu besar ini. Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?

"… kau lupa pada suaraku? … aku sedih, Orihime!" tiba-tiba saja suara hantu besar itu penuh amarah. Aku takut! Hantu besar itu juga mengayunkan tangannya yang berkuku runcing dan tajam. Aku menutup mataku dan…

Duash!

'_Eh…' _ketika aku membuka mata, di depanku ada seseorang memakai pakaian hitam-hitam sedang menahan tangan besar hantu itu. _'Itu 'kan…'_

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

"Mau mengganggu?" tanya hantu besar itu pada laki-laki di depanku. _'Apa ini benar Kurosaki-kun…?'_

"… maaf saja… tapi itu tugasku! Kalau mau bunuh Inoue… bunuh aku dulu!"

**.**

Laki-laki berpakaian hitam-hitam itu menoleh, kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. "Ah! Ternyata! Memang Kurosaki-kun!" seruku senang.

"Kenapa… kau bisa… melihat wujudku…?"

"Eh? Em? Kok kenapa?" kugaruk pipiku, kebingungan. Kenapa Kurosaki-kun terlihat heran aku bisa melihat wujudnya? Memangnya ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

Mataku membelak. Di belakang Kurosaki-kun hantu besar itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berkata, "Sudah pasti, 'kan, itu jiwanya! Sayang sekali, Orihime sudah mati!" apa yang hantu besar itu bicarakan!

Diayunkan ekor besar bersisik itu ke arah Ichigo secara tiba-tiba. Ichigo berusaha melukai ekor hantu besar itu tapi tubuhnya terpental ke luar setelah sebelumnya menghancurkan jendela kamar Orihime. "Sial…!" darah merah pekat keluar dari keningnya.

"Ada apa? Sudah mengeluarkan kata penuh semangat… tapi gerakanmu malah lamban," ujar hantu besar itu meremehkan. "Apa… kau begitu kaget melihat jiwa Orihime keluar dar tubuhnya, hah!" hantu besar itu membuka kedua giginya lalu menyemprotkan lendir ke arah tangan Ichigo. Kena.

Katana besar-panjang itu terlepas dari tangan Ichigo. Lendir itu membuat tangan Ichigo terasa panas.

Ichigo lengah. Diayunkannya lagi ekor besar bersisik itu, dan mendorong sekuat mungkin tubuh Ichigo ke tanah.

**.**

"Kurosaki-kun!" aku berteriak. Meronta. Tapi tangan hantu besar ini terlalu kuat mencengkram tubuhku. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" aku meronta lagi. Kugigit jari-jari besar itu dengan gigiku. Percuma.

"Orihime… apa kau sudah benar-benar lupa padaku…? Ini aku, Orihime…" aku menoleh. Hantu besar itu menyingkirkan rambut cokelatnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mataku membelalak. "Ka… Kakak…!" hantu besar itu melepasku—menurunkanku dan membiarkan aku berpijak ke lantai.

"Ya… ini aku, Orihime… ternyata kamu tidak lupa…"

'_Tapi… _"Kenapa? Kenapa… menyakiti Kurosaki-kun dan Tatsuki-chan…? Kenapa!" _kakakku bukan orang yang seperti ini.' _

"Sudah jelas! Mereka berdua… berniat memisahkan kita berdua!"

'_Aku tidak mengerti… apa yang Kakak bicarakan.', _"Eh?"

"Sejak aku mati… tiap hari, kamu selalu berdoa untukku… aku melihatmu. Aku senang, sangat senang…" _Kakak..., _"aku memang sudah mati. Tapi rasanya semuanya terselamatkan berkat doamu itu… tapi satu tahun setelah itu… kamu berteman dengan gadis itu. Sejak saat itu… frekuensi doamu untukku berkurang!" _Kakak… _"lalu kamu masuk SMU… dan muncul Ichigo Kurosaki. Akhirnya kamu sama sekali tidak berdoa lagi untukku!" tatapan Kakak… "sebelum berangkat atau setelah pulang… yang kamu bicarakan hanya Kurosaki terus! Begitu berat…" _aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Kak! _"melihat wujudku yang seiring waktu semakin hilang dari dalam hatimu…"

Aku segera memotong ucapan Kakak. "Bu-bukan begitu, Kak! Itu—"

"Aku kesepian! Aku kesepian… dan berkali-kali mau… membunuh…"

Tiba-tiba Kakak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ada Kurosaki-kun yang bersiap menyerang Kakak dengan pedang besarnya. Kakak mengayunkan ekornya lagi…

Duash! Tak bisa. Ekor besar bersisik itu menjepit Kurosaki-kun di antara ekornya dan dinding.

"Kurosaki-kun!" teriakku. Entah sejak kapan Kakak mulai mengurungku lagi di jari-jarinya yang besar ini. '_Aku tak habis pikir, aku juga tak mengerti_.', "kenapa…?" mataku panas. "Kalau kesepian hanya perlu bilang… kenapa melukai Kurosaki-kun dan Tatsuki-chan begini…? Kenapa? Padahal Kakakku… bukan orang yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini…!"

Tangan besar Kakak tiba-tiba menutup mulutku dan menekannya. Aku sulit untuk bernapas. Tangan besar Kakak mencengkram dengan kuat tubuhku, menekannya. Sakit. Aku hanya bisa berteriak keras dalam diam dan Kakak… terus menyalahkanku.

"Akan kubunuh! Kau pikir, salah siapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini! Ini salahmu, Orihime! Akan kubunuh, akan kubunuh!"

Jrash!

Cengkraman Kakak yang kuat dan itu lepas. Dan kurasakan tubuhku melayang lalu jatuh. "Apa kau tahu… kenapa kakak lahir paling dulu? Itu untuk melindungi adik yang lahir setelahnya!" suara Kurosaki-kun terdengar jelas di ruangan apartemenku ini. "Kakak yang bicara 'akan kubunuh' sama adik sendiri… sampai mati pun tidak boleh begitu!" teriak Kurosaki-kun.

Kakak seolah tak mendengar, Kakak berteriak dengan suaranya yang parau dan keras—mengerikan. Tak pernah aku mendengar suara teriakan Kakak yang sekarang begitu asing bagiku. "Kenapa menggangguku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

_Aku lahir saat Kakak berumur lima belas tahun. Daripada adik, aku lebih mendekati anak. Aku tidak mengenal Ibu dan Ayah. Yang kutahu, jika anaknya menangis, mereka akan terus dipukuli sampai tangisnya berhenti. Kakak yang membesarkanku. Kami hanya hidup berdua. _

"Dia milikku! Tak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun! Terutama padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Kakak!" aku berteriak ketika Kakak dengan cepat akan menyerang Kurosaki-kun lagi. Kurosaki-kun segera menahan wajah Kakak yang akan menghancurkannya dengan mulut besar dengan gigi-gigi yang runcing itu.

"Inoue adalah Inoue! Bukan milik siapapun!" teriak Kurosaki-kun.

"Dia milikku! Semuanya! Aku hidup demi Orihime! Tapi Orihime tidak mau hidup demi aku! Kalau begitu, setidaknya… dia harus mati demiku!" jrak! Kurosaki-kun tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, Kakak juga dengan cepat menuju ke arahku.

Crak!

**.**

Sudah lama aku tidak memeluk Kakak. Hangat rasanya. Walaupun Kakak yang kupeluk sekarang bukan seseorang yang besar seperti ini. Tapi… bagiku, hangatnya berada di pelukan Kakak tak hilang.

Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari kulitku. Aliran darah itu membawa serta perih dan sakit yang kemudian terasa. "Maaf, Kak… aku hanya ingin Kakak dengar… kesenangan yang kutemukan di sekolah. Hal yang kusuka. Orang yang kusuka. Awalnya aku berdoa tiap hari. Tapi aku pikir, aku tidak boleh begitu. Tidak boleh memperlihatkan kesedihan pada Kakak. Karena bisa membuat Kakak cemas…" mataku terasa panas lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini tanpa menangis. Aku tidak bisa… "Karena itu aku ingin memperlihatkan pada Kakak, kalau aku bahagia dan Kakak tidak perlu cemas!"

Tubuhku terasa berat, aku… tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhku… "Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya… kalau itu membuat Kakak kesepian… Kak, aku sangat menyukai Kakak. Maaf Kak sudah membuat Kakak kesepian."

Gelap.

**.**

_Selama ini… ada kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan… entah kenapa hari itu aku sangat tidak menyukai jepit rambut yang dibelikan oleh Kakak. Itu pertamakalinya aku bertengkar dengan Kakak. Pertamakalinya makan malam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dan tidur menghadap dinding. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya mengantar Kakak yang berangkat lebih cepat dariku… tanpa bicara apa-apa… _

_Kenapa harus hari itu? _

_Mungkin tetap tidak ada yang berubah walau kukatakan. Tapi aku… terus menyesal tidak mengatakannya… _

"Kak…" aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku, "selamat jalan…" walaupun aku tahu… aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku sendiri tapi setidaknya aku bahagia… melihat Kakak membalas senyumku.

**.**

Yang kuketahui hanya... **  
**

"Be-beneran, kok! Juara sumo datang ke kamarku dan melubangi dinding dengan _teppou_!" Orihime berusaha menyakinkan teman-temannya tentang dinding apartemennya yang berlubang besar. "Beneran, kok! Ya, 'kan Tatsuki-chan?"

"Ah, i… iya."

**Selesai **

**

* * *

**

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai sini. Semoga tidak membingungkan, ya. ^^

Review? :D


End file.
